


Lovestruck Liar

by Oakmilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Aromantic Sasuke Uchiha, Friends With Benefits, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, not sure, or maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakmilk/pseuds/Oakmilk
Summary: Naruto will pour out all of his love even if he gets none in return.





	Lovestruck Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll write something happy next time?
> 
> Anyways just something I wrote quick.

Sometimes it hurt.

Sometimes it hurt to hold Sasuke and hurt to be so painfully in love with him.

But Naruto was no stranger to pain and this was one he could endure.

One he wanted to endure.

Because although it hurt to be around Sasuke the late nights spent watching awful movies while curled into each other’s sides and laughing their heads off all made it worth it.

So when he lay awake at night with their legs intertwined and in each other’s loose embraces he didn’t cry out or pull Sasuke closer, content to just be with the other boy for the moment.

But moments were fleeting and when day broke Sasuke would already be up and adjusting his tie and Naruto would still be pretending to sleep just to prolong what little time he had left until Sasuke inevitably shook him awake and pushed him out the door.

In the daytime Sasuke would go about his business and act like nothing had happened between them, and in a way Naruto guessed nothing really had.

He already knew that to Sasuke he was nothing more than a quick fuck, something disposable and easily replaced. A bandaid to cover up the fact that he couldn’t feel what others called love.

And Naruto was fine with that as long as it meant he got to hold the other in his arms once in a while and pretend they were something.

Fine with the fact that he couldn’t whisper sweet nothings into Sasuke’s ears or link their pinkies together as they walked, couldn’t kiss him slow or sweet and couldn’t wake up next to him every morning and brush the stray strands of hair off his sunlit face.

He was fine but that didn’t explain why his heart ached from the thoughts with every waking moment.

——-

Naruto used to think Sasuke loved him.

Used to think the nights spent together with hushed whispers and discarded clothing, locked doors and Sasuke splayed out underneath him meant something more than what it really did.

It wasn’t until Naruto told Sasuke the three simple words that it all came crashing down.

_‘I love you.’_

He wished that he had never said it, never had to see Sasuke’s horribly blank expression staring back at him, face void of any emotion as he told him he didn’t feel it back.

He remembered crying and slamming his fist on the table in anger, demanding to know why after all this time Sasuke still didn’t love him back.

The answer was worse than he could have ever imagined.

_‘I don’t love you, Naruto. I don’t know how.”_

He wished he had never told Sasuke he loved him, because then at least he could have been blissfully blind to what was really happening.

When Sasuke asked him if he wanted to stop whatever it was that they were doing he didn’t hesitate.

_‘Never.’_

——-

He felt like he was disintegrating every time Sasuke told him he was busy, every time he saw Sasuke exit school with another boy or girl on his arm and every time he found himself riding his bike past Sasuke’s house late at night only to catch a glimpse of a single lit window.

The pain in his heart had spread to his head and hands, palms aching every time he had the increasingly declining privilege to touch Sasuke’s body and run his fingers lightly over his pale and panting chest.

Sasuke’s ribs protruded from his chest, thin layers of skin acting as the only protection for such breakable bones and Naruto found himself desperately wishing he could stay by Sasuke’s side and remind him to eat enough.

It was a now increasingly rare night where Sasuke had invited him over and let him have his way, let Naruto take him any way he wanted and yet Naruto still found himself being reserved and gentle.

Maybe too gentle with the way Sasuke reacted afterwards, heaving himself out of the bed on only slightly trembling legs and making his way towards the bathroom, leaving a confused and sweaty Naruto alone in a suddenly too big bed.

And he felt himself break as he heard the bathroom door click locked.

——-

“Why?”

Naruto jerked awake, having fallen into a hazy half-sleep while Sasuke was in the bathroom. He fixed his eyes on the other boy and blinked them shut a few times. “Wha-?”

“Why were you acting like that? So gentle?”

_Oh._

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and forced a small laugh. “Guess I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

Sasuke glared at him and sat next to him on the bed, pulling his knees up to rest under his chin as he pouted.

He found the sight almost unbearably cute and resisted the urge to pull the covers up over the other.

But he knew Sasuke wouldn’t appreciate the gesture so he kept his hands resolutely fisted in the sheets pooled around his waist.

“Why do you even care?”

He jerked his head up at Sasuke’s question and looked at him strangely. “Because- because I just don’t-”

“You still love me, don’t you?”

The question hung heavy in the air and Naruto didn’t respond, just lowered his gaze to the stained sheets.

He’d never been able to deny it.

It was silent for a moment and Naruto’s head began to pound from the overbearing quiet.

He was thankful when Sasuke began speaking. “This is why I don’t invite you over anymore.”

He wasn’t thankful anymore.

His chest ached and he laughed again to mask the pain, this time less kindly. “Yeah? I’m not good enough anymore?”

“Shut up,” he heard Sasuke say, tone level. He just laughed again.

“Bet that’s it, huh? That’s why you have to get so many other guys to fuck you now?”

“I said shut up!”

He stilled, head lifting to look at Sasuke whose eyes were narrowed and focused on the wall in front of him. “What?”

Sasuke took a shaky breath and Naruto saw his slender fingers flex. “I said shut up. That’s not why.” When Naruto didn’t respond he turned to look at him, brow furrowed. “It’s because I don’t like hurting you.”

Naruto took in Sasuke’s trembling shoulders and damp eyes and swallowed thickly, adam’s apple straining against his throat. “Yeah?”

Sasuke nodded. “I just- I knew you still loved me. Didn’t want you to, pretended you didn’t.” He took a shaky breath. “But I can’t pretend anymore. I don’t care about anyone else, Naruto. I don’t care if they get hurt. But I can’t hurt you anymore.”

Another silence stretched between them and Naruto felt his world begin to tilt on its axis as Sasuke spoke again.

“We need to stop.”

And suddenly there was liquid running down his cheeks and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him what it was until his eyes began to sting and Sasuke’s arms were around his shoulders and although they felt like a lifeline he could also feel them pulling him down into the deepest depths like an anchor.

And although he knew he was drowning he also knew he would drown willingly for Sasuke over and over again.

“Naruto,” he heard Sasuke murmur, and he nodded in response. “What do you want?”

“Basically?” He hiccuped, letting out a watery chuckle. “I wish that you loved me.”

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before pulling back, resting his hands on Naruto’s shoulders and Naruto was all too aware that he was keeping the distance between them on purpose.

He saw something flicker in Sasuke’s eyes and wasn’t sure if it was remorse or pity.

“I wish I did too.”

———

All too soon the night was over and Naruto was on the streets again with morning light shining down on him as he made his way home.

Maybe Sasuke couldn’t love him, but that didn’t mean Naruto couldn’t love enough for the both of them.

Deep down he knew it wasn’t true, knew no matter how much love he poured into Sasuke that he’d never get any in return and knew that he’d only get hurt if he pursued the other.

In truth, he wasn’t sure whose heart was malfunctioning more.

But he was sure that he’d never give up on Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much determination can be a bad thing.
> 
> Not too happy with this one tbh.


End file.
